Dazzle
by lydiamaartin
Summary: "I always wanted to be Juliet, you know. Even though she died, her spirit, the strength of her love, always lives on in her story. She's invincible. And that's what I wanted to be." New Years' Eve, 2024. - ScorpiusLily


**Disclaimer: Neither Scorpius Malfoy nor Lily Potter nor anyone else belong to me. This was written for the Winter Wonderland challenge on HPFC forums.**

**My given pairing was (obviously) Scorpius/Lily, and my prompts were 'snow globe' and 'New Years'

* * *

**Naturally, she's got a tree house.

Scorpius stands at the foot of the maple oak tree, arms crossed, brow furrowed, and annoyance written on his face. "Merlin's bloody beard, Lily, would you just let me come up?"

"No!" she shouts resolutely from inside the glass dome nestled in the branches, her voice still as stubborn as ever. "Get lost! I don't want you in my tree house!"

He sighs. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" he mumbles, drawing his wand.

"Yes," Lily sniffs, still not bothering to look outside her fruit-shaped windows. "Yes, I am."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Scorpius chants under his breath and begins to levitate upwards, completely ignoring the bright red twisty slide that her visitors normally used. "You're being stubborn for no reason, Lily!" he calls, approaching a window shaped like a pineapple.

Lily appears in the window just as it changes shape to an apple. "I thought I told you to get lost?" she demands, hands on her hips. He tries not to think about how cute she looks when she's indignant.

"You did," he assures her, smirking. "But I'm not good at following the rules."

Lily huffs. "Clearly," she says, and slams the window on his fingers just as he places a hand on the windowsill.

"Ow!" Scorpius yells. "Lily! Get your window off my fingers!"

"Apologize!" she mouths through the glass window, now shaped like a bunch of grapes, sticking her tounge out at him.

"I'm _sorry_!" he cries in exasperation, then adds, "What exactly am I sorry for?"

Lily makes a face at him and opens the window. "You're _sorry_ for trapping me and Lorcan under the mistletoe. You're _sorry_ for putting up mistletoe in my house when it's not even Christmas anymore! And you're _sorry_ for making me kiss my best friend!"

"Right," Scorpius grins at her. "Sorry about that."

She pushes his chest as he tries to enter, almost making him fall. "You are _not_ sorry, you annoying little twat!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Lils, you're being silly!" Scorpius sighs, forcing her hand away from his body. "You didn't _have_ to kiss him, you know."

Lily sends him a dark look. "You charmed it so it wouldn't let us leave."

"…Oh, right," he says sheepishly. "Forgot about that."

"As if!" she mutters. "Stop trying to come in!'

"I just want to look around!" Scorpius insists, flashing her the same charming smile that always used to make Rose giggle and blush.

Lily raises an eyebrow. "I'm not Rose, _Romeo_. Shut up. Boys aren't allowed in my tree house."

Scorpius stares at her, nonplussed. "First of all, don't call me that. Rose and I broke up a year ago. Second of all, the _only_ other people you let in here are Teddy, your brothers, and the Scamander twins."

Lily huffs. "Well, fine, _Malfoys_ aren't allowed in my tree hose. Now, go away!"

"Come _on_, Lily, it wasn't that big a deal!" Scorpius presses. Lily shoots him a wistful kind of look and he gets a terrible feeling that she's going to be completely cliché and say—

"That was my first kiss," she whispers. "And you made me give it to a guy who's in love with my _cousin_!"

Scorpius feels his heart lodge in his throat. "Lily, I'm _sorry_!" he tries again, more desperately. "I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't!" she snaps, rounding on him with a ferocity surely inherited by the Weasley side of her family. "You're too wrapped up in Al and Rose to even _notice_ me, aren't you?"

He almost loses his levitation spell and nearly falls. "I—what? No, of course I notice you! You're my _friend_! You're—"

"Nothing," Lily finishes, looking deflated as she turns away from him. "I'm not Al and I'm not Rose. So, I'm noth—"

"Don't say that!" he interrupts fiercely. "Are you _insane_, Lily? You are the last person in this entire family who should be having self-esteem issues! You're amazing and incredible and—"

"Yeah, well, I'm not _invincible_, so it doesn't matter!" she yells at him. "Damn it, Scorpius, why do you have to be so blind?"

"Huh?" Scorpius blinks, startled. "What does you being invincible have to do with anything? And how am I blind?"

Lily lets out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh and looks to the side, reaching out and grabbing something off a nearby shelf. "Do you see this, Scorpius?"

He stares at the object. It's a snow globe, about the size of his hand, but it's not Christmas- or snow-themed at all. Instead, it depicts a beautiful girl leaning on a tall, Elizabethan balcony while a young boy climbs the vines below the balcony to reach her. The girl's mouth opens—

"_Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo_," Lily quotes to him. "I always wanted to be Juliet, you know. Even though she died, her spirit, the strength of her love, always lives on in the story. She's invincible. And that's what I wanted to be."

She looks up at him with those bright hazel eyes that always provoke butterflies in his stomach. "I thought you could be my Romeo. But you were Rose's, weren't you? And then you said you thought Lorcan and I made a cute couple, and, well…I'm not one to lose hope often, Scorpius. But—"

"Lily, hush," Scorpius says through the beat of the butterflies' wings dancing in his stomach and in his heart. "Do you know why I said you and Lorcan made a cute couple?"

"Why?" Lily asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Scorpius scrambles into her tree house, and she doesn't protest this time. "Because I wanted you to disagree, Lily. I wanted you to say _no, never, as if I'd ever like him like that_."

"What are you trying to say?" Lily sighs. "I'm not in the mood to play mind games, Scorpius."

He opens his mouth to speak and is interrupted by the steady _boom-boom-boom_ of fireworks exploding in her backyard. Lily's eyes light up and, seemingly forgetting about their conversation, she rushes to a strawberry-shaped window and looks outside.

"Scorpius, look!" she gasps. "Uncle George really went all out this year!"

With a smile, he joins her at the window to witness the dazzling fireworks—and they're _almost_ as dazzling as her, he thinks—explode in the velvety-black night skies, showering the partygoers with light. There's cheering going on in the crowd of mostly redheads gathered in the backyard, and out of the corner of his eye, he spots Rose laughing as she dances with Lysander.

Lysander steals a kiss from her, and she giggles and kisses him back. For the first time in a year, though, Scorpius feels _nothing_ as he watches them together.

"Are you okay?" Lily nudges him, apparently having spotted the same thing.

Scorpius grins at her. "I am, Lils. Promise. Happy New Years."

She bites her lip and beams at him. "You, too. Weren't you saying something?"

"Yeah…" Scorpius thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "Never mind. It might be easier to just show you."

And then he leans down to kiss her, because it's high time she got to play Juliet, isn't it?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, it's not exactly **_**Christmas**_** fluff, but I hope you guys liked it! This wasn't really my best work XD But I do hope you guys managed to enjoy it regardless!**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing; that's really annoying! Thanks!**


End file.
